You two
by Uneashed-Creation
Summary: As his friends leave the organization in betrayal, Axel is left in the dust as he feels the need to keep a promise he made for them. but when that promise is broken, will anything be the same? 358/2days idea of Axel's view in the end. first story, R/R Glossary Chapter is up! please review folks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm new here and well here it is, my first story, and Kingdom hearts no less! Now in a nutshell, this story revolves around that point in 358/2 days near the end when the trio split up and Axel had to fight Xion? You know, well any way, this is basically Axel's andperhaps Interpretation of What was going on in those last few days as memories of a traitor from the past resurface; now usually I don't use Oc's in a story. well yeah, i kinda do, but that is beside the point! As this one has no big part in the story as i really see it but let's let you decide! **

** R/R Enjoy **

KH fanfic- You two...

(Exterior Castle Oblivion, timelapse- Before Sora had finished off Ansem Seeker of Darkness and almost two days since Roxas has been in Organization 13)  
>"Axel... promise me that when... She wakes up in a couple days... promise me that you'll try to to remember her okay?" a cloaked person had said, his frame was built like a 16 year old young man, almost 6'3 compared to Axel, The flurry of flames, number nine in the organization; taller than the young cloaked man with spiky flame red hair and two green triangle shaped tattoos under each of his eyes, his fists were clenched and he was just staring at the young man. "Grei-" "At this point, my name means nothing Axel, i'm just 0" the young man intterupted.<p>

"But i dont understand what you mean by that at all. why do this at all, now of all times? it doesnt make sense" Axel said in a quiet protest.

"Now that Thirteen is here, Xemnas will no longer have any good use for me, i mean sure I can use a keyblade but other than that... im worthless to him. Besides, the gates are going to close soon as well as kingdom hearts, this plan of Xemnas's; it isnt right and ill stop it even if i fade into nothing." The young man started to walk towards a glass cylinder that contained a female figure dressed with a white cloak , suspended by two thin metal like tubes while water was surrounding the girl. " Xion"

"Huh?" asked Axel to the Nhilth member of organization thirteen who put one of his gloved hands on the glass cylinder that was a small centerpiece of the white lab from which they were having there conversation.

"Her name wil be Xion, figured that since she was found and fixed by me and vexen, i have a say as to what to name her right?" "  
>Yeah... sure." said Axel as the young man summoned an ethereal keyblade with a clocklike head with a light neon-blue bridged blade that led to a silver handle with a key-chain that had an hourglass with neon-blue sand in it. "I'm going now Axel, this conversation never happened as well as me..." said 0 as axel began to block the way to the door leading to the b4th floor of the castle.<p>

"I cant let you leave, you realize what the organization will do if they find out youre gong to betray them?" Axel yelled

"I know of the consequences that will happen Axel, ever since the beginning; but now that Roxas is here, im not needed; Axel" Number 0 brought his keyblade up at Axel "dont try to fight me, because we both know how it will end. hope you make some friends while im gone, Got it memorized axel?" the last thing the nhilth member had said before going past Axel and leaving the room. Axel looked at the new figure Xion.

"Yeah.. I will." was all Axel could say.  
>(Scene end, cue KH theme. Time fowards into the events of 3582 days, the Nhilth member is gone with his last request to Axel was to protect project 14 and Roxas, all files assosiated with him have been terminated by Xemnas himself whilst life in a sense to a nobody, goes on. With Riku's influence on the organization's puppet Xion, she has decided for the second time to escape the organization in hope's of stopping Xemnas's plan to complete Kingdom hearts while Sora is still asleep, regaining his memories by the nobody of Kairi, Namine. Fed up with all the lies he has been subjugated to by the organization and in hopes of finding Xion, Roxas leaves the organization. exterior, The Dark city)

Roxas is walking alone through the streets at night; having already beaten Saix, there is now no turning back on his plan; it is here that the imaginary camera of fate turns to the side as Roxas goes past Axel.  
>"So your mind's set then?" Axel said as Roxas stopped 2 feet from him.<br>"Why did the Keyblade choose me? Why am i even here at all? i'll find those answers faster by leaving here"  
>"But they'll destroy you!" Axel yelled at Roxas "You get on the organization's bad side and nothing good will come of it!"<p>

"No one will miss me" Roxas said coldly to Axel before continuing.

(Flashes of images circle through Axel's mind as he sees in the altar of naught a fallen figure that is on the ground with Xemnas crouching near him in pain, The nhilth Member's words come up in Axel's mind)

"No one would miss me, i'm worthless now"

"That's not true!" Axel said in concern towards his best friend and looking down "I would." His arms seemed they were hanging by a string to Axel. He already Lost Xion again, Now Roxas?

Roxas looked at Axel for a second but then continued going foward, knowing that what has already happened, cannot be forgiven.  
>(30 minutes later)<p>

Axel was still in the same spot in the corner, he was slumped and on the ground. To him, it had been the first in a long time where he didnt actually know what to do about the situation. It was at this point as to sleek inhuman beings came to be in front of Axel; The Dusk, the most common of the lesser being nobodies that Organization Thirteen used to complete their motives. Their hoods opened and one of them spoke, although none of them spoke with actual voices, Dusks, as well as most lesser nobodies had a form of telepathy to their superiors.

"Good evening my liege." said the first Dusk "where is master 13?"

Axel got up from the ground and looked down on the dusk and with a fake smile he said "How would I know where the little guy is? Hehe-"

"We know you saw him master" Interrupted the second dusk "please tell us where he is so we can bring him back to the castle."

Axel paused for a moment and said "Well i bet that Roxas is just on another mission, why not give him a break eh? Tell you what, why don't you just forget to get Roxas and I'm sure nothing bad will happen to him, that's an order." Axel said in both a cheerful yet serious tone

"uh.." Began the first dusk "I cannot do that master, this order came from the superior himself."

Xemnas?. thought Axel as he watched both Dusks looking around, turning their bodies in an acrobatic fashion when out of the blue, a third dusk appeared. "Hey! I caught master Roxas's scent, he's heading down this way!" the dusk pointed towards the corner as a white portal appeared with more dusks coming out.

"I'm sorry my liege but we must leave now" said the second dusk as both it and the other left with group, hot on Roxas's trail.

"Urgh." Axel groaned in anger as they started dissapearing from his view.

(scene end, whilst new one begins, with a cloaked person heading towards an abandoned mansion on the world called Twilight Town. The gate opens as the Cloaked person heads inside the mansion. Inside the decrepit old building, the person follows a glowing path that leads to a white room filled with wht appears to be childish drawings of a boy with a giant key with a anthromorphic dog knight and Duck magician; while another picture shows the same boy is haking hands with another boy with spiky blond hair in a swhirling like pattern.)

The cloaked person looks at this picture when she hears a voice.

"Hello Xion" a girl's voice said as the cloaked person turned around over to the table to see a young girl about 14-15 years old with blond straight hair with sea blue eyes wearing a silk white dress/ night gown. "Come, sit here" the girl pointed to a chair opposite to where she was as the cloaked person sat down and took off her hood revealing a raven short- haired girl with the same blue eyes that the other girl had.

"Um...Hello-" "Namine is my name" she said smiling " and you are Xion, we have much to talk about." she continued.

"What's happening to me?" said Xion "These memories that me and Rox- him have been having, they both seem like they belong to each of us, but that can't be true... Can it?" asked Xion.

"The Boy you and Roxas keep seeing is his other." said Namine

"So...Sora?" said Xion

"Correct" said Namine "Roxas is Sora's nobody, created when Sora released his heart with a keyblade to release his childhood friend's"

Images flow through Xion's mind showing a girl that has the same short hairsty;e as her but with red hair wearing a white t-shirt and purple shorts smiling at Sora and Riku.

"Kairi." said Xion

"Yes, you see however noble it was to sacrafice himself to release Kairi's Heart, unlike her's that was pure light, his heart was still darkened and when he released his heart; he did the same to himself and became a heartless, during that time his original body was split in two, one became a heartless that was soon restored to the original by Kairi in Hollow Bastion, while the other became- " said Namine before Xion finished her sentence.

"Roxas." said Xion

"Hehe Yep" smiled Namine but then she looked down "but i did a terrible thing to Sora in Castle Oblivion"

Xion winced in pain as she remembered the place that caused her to collapse all those times

"I took away his memories and replaced them so that he would become a puppet for Marluxia who was planning a Coup d'etat against Xemnas, during that time, the memories had to go somewhere so they came to Roxas"

"And me." replied Xion

" Yeah " said Namine

"But then why would i have some of Sora's memories, why can i Use the Keyblade at all... am I his nobody too?" Grimaced Xion in the form of a question.  
>"... No, Xion, i'm afraid you aren't Sora's nobody at all... You were.." Namine stopped, unsure of what to say to Xion<p>

"I was what? please tell me!" pleaded Xion before she winced in pain from continuing to hear his name. " You were a puppet created by Vexen and the Nhilth member of Organization 13 as a failsafe or back-up in case Roxas went against their orders; should the day ever come, you would absorb him and take the role as Sora's nobody."

The words had haunted Xion, She knew she wasn't a somebody but now the realization that she wasn't even a Nobody had frightened her, and the whole idea that she would be forced to kill Roxas; the person she cared about the most in the worlds had terrified her to death.

"I would have to kill Roxas to stay alive?" Xion managed to say after two minutes of silence " But what about Sora?"

"That's the thing" Namine said "Because his memories were taken by you and Roxas, he is stuck in a suspended sleep along with Goofy and Donald until his memories are restored... he cant wake up and as of now his memories that are Roxas's are now being stolen by you, it's already starting Xion; the process of stealing his memories and killing Rox-"

"No!" Xion yelled " I won't believe that at all.. I.. I ... Can't" Xion was crying now, it was too traumatic for her to handle. "I.. just can't, I would never hurt him or Axel like that!"

Namine frowned, maybe she said too much at the moment for poor Xion too handle. " Um... I'm sorry" namine had apologized to Xion She then gasped as she saw Xion with her raven black hair starting to turn Brown and then back to Black like before; it was happening faster than she and DIZ thought. "well maybe you can give Roxas back the memories." Namine lied in a truthful expression in the idea that could possibly be false.

Xion was rubbing her eyes from the tears with her coat sleeves , nobodies or in her case Puppets couldn't cry but because of the memories and projected emotions that were being formed from Sora's past were starting to make her seem more like a somebody than ever. "H..Huh?" Xion was gasping lightly for breaths from the tragic breakdown of her own origins.

"Maybe if you can meet with Roxas, you two can transfer sora's memories to him but there's no way of telling how or what will happen to you or those memories during the process; you could fade away as well." Namime had answered to Xion's Confused response.

"You mean that i can make things better if i give Roxas my memories of Sora?" asked Xion now with a pondered look to Namine.

"Yes i think... would you be willing to take such a risk, once you do the organization will be most likely be after you to get revenge on their 'failed experiment'?" answered Namine

Xion had thought about it, if she did, Axel, her and Roxas would be traitors to the organization, they would be on the run forever and what about Sora? He needed his memories back didn't he? It was tough to decide on the reprecussions that she would face but she decided there and then. "I'll do it." She ansered " Xemnas and the organization must be stopped at all costs no matter what, i don't want Roxas or Axel to be Harmed because of them or me." She stood up and smiled at Namine while she smiled back "Goodbye Namine" she said before leaving through the door she came in while Namine had finished a new sketch on her notepad of a black-haired girl hugging two people, a boy about the same size as her with spiked blonde hair and a young man that was taller than the two of them with Red spiky hair.  
>"Goodbye Xion"<p>

As Xion ran out of the mansion's gate and was heading towards the forest; she stopped in her tracks as a young man taller than her with Spiky red hair blocked her path. "Axel!"

(SCENE END)  
>(NEW SCENE- 2 HOURS EARLIER at the Castle that never was, in the halls of non-intervention between the Grey room and the hall of empty melodies just before Roxas started to escape the Castle. The camera of Fate turns to a depressed Axel walking towards The door heading out to the Dark city of the world when it switches to A man with the same height as him with Long blue hair and reddish- brown eyes, a muscular frame with a defining x scar over his fore-head.)<p>

Axel was walking past him with the diary that vexen had over Xion's creation; the journal was very informative but there had seemed to be pages ripped out of the journal and taken away by force it would seem.

"How long will you try to put up with this farce." Saix said as Axel was walking by.

Axel had stopped, with the journal hidden from Saix's keen sight "Huh?" Axel had sad monotonley to Saix as he looked to him.

"This whole charade with Thirteen and the puppet; surely by now you know that it is interrupting our plans despite you and Thirteen always protecting whats already brok-"

"Don't say that!" Axel yelled at Saix who merley shrugged it off as if the sudden outburst was nothing.

"You know it's true" he responded coldly "with her dissapearance and number thirteen's newfound rebellion towards the organization, it is only a matter of time before he too leaves in search of her and his origin."

Axel was taken aback by that last part, he didn't know that Roxas had known about Sora yet. He looked down in what seemed to be a small sense of despair. "He does, doesn't he?" he finnaly said.

"Correct, you know of the conseuences that would bring to both the organization and the wrath Lord Xemnas will subject to us and the others." He handed Axel a manilla folder. "You're next mission, intel suggests that Number 14 is located in Twilight Town, find it and capture for reprogramimmng"

"She's not an it" Axel spoke coldly to the blue haired man who eyes widened in suprise at the pyrokinetic's uncharactheriticaly cold response.

"What" Saix had dully bt with a hint of suspicion in the mix said to Axel.

Axel didn't respond, looking out the window of the hallway; Shining high above the clouds was Kingdom Hearts, the reason why The organization operated, why they stole the hearts of both somebodies and the heartless; The reason why Roxas and Xion was needed, they're Keyblades. And look where it got them, Xion was gone and Roxas, now knowing that he was lied too the entire time is on the verge of leaving too. "Kingdom Hearts" Axel spoke silently as he gazed at the golden yellow Heart shaped moon... maybe there was still time to make things right. "I'm going out now... Ias" Axel spoke to him before he went pass Saix through a dark corridor who only looked at him then frowned before heading towards the docking bay to patrol there for any intruders.

(Exterior- present, Location: Twilight Town the outside of the mansion, moments before Xion left to find Roxas)

A dark corridor appeared in the clearing that viewed where the gate to the mansion was; coming from inside the dark portal was Axel who had failed in stopping Roxas from leaving but still had the chance to get Xion to get him back to the castle. Images flashed through Axel's mind as he stood there waiting for her to eventually come out. Images of his friendship with Roxas, Xion, Saix when he was still Ias. "Could not remember what changed him into such an asshole hehe." Axel fake laughed at how the two had become; but then there were the memories of a member of the organization who dissapeared after the convergence of the second to third day that Roxas was in Organization Thirteen; A friend of his that could use the Keyblade too and was as intellectual as vexen and Zexion combined who had helped with Project:14. "Xion" Axel looked down, when he first saw her Number Zero said that when she was born her true body hadnt formed yet so she still had the partial appearance of a Dusk; he said that was why she was in that glass cylinder. "So I guess i was lied too as well hehe" Axel chuckled at the false truth he was given by his friend... He knew she was a puppet created now but still it didn't seem right how it seemed to play out. "This whole year has been messed up hasn't it?" Axel said once more looking up to see the perpetual sunset that was always on Twilight Town; He remembered that he told Roxas that the sun was always red because out of all the colors of the sun, red shined the most and traveled farther than the other colors. A few Shadows appeared from a dark hole in the ground, climbing up and standing, looking at Axel, there were only three, there small black covered bodies wh only pale yellow eyes and feelers that always twiched along with it's body. The shadows were staring at Axel, not doing anything before disapearing once more. "I guess that leaves more time for me to think then" he smirked before hearing a gate open from behind, looking foward he saw a raven haired girl with Sea blue eyes with a suprised look on her face.

"Axel!"

The Dark corridor was still there, Axel wanted it in case he had changed his mind, but now was too late. "Why do I get stuck with all the icky jobs?" he sighed Before closing the corridor once more (Xion's Theme plays)

"Axel..." Xion spoke towards the red haired nobody

"Xion..." Axel responded "What are you going to do?" He asked

"I've decided I Have to go Back to where I belong" She looked down still shaken at her new plan

"Well to be honest, I felt that was the best right from the very beginning." His memory of the nhilth member kicked in to the moment he left.

Xion's words had matched his

"I decided I have to back where I belong... and finish this." He had said

"But you know it still really bugs me" Axel continued "Something about this just stinks" His hand was clenched into a fist as he looked down, the memory still going through his head, the member bringing up his keyblade when Axel tried to block him

"Axel, don't bother, we both know how this will end" He had said, his form now projecting as a hologram next to Xion.  
>Both voices spoke to Axel, each saying the same thing "It's for the good of everyone."<p>

Axel was still loking down, his mind showing him a mix between the marble floors of Castle Oblivion and the ground of grass of Twilight Town. "But how do you know that?" he looked at him and her with an annoyed face saying angrily "Everyone thinks there right..." he looked to the side to see number zero start to leave, Axel wanted to stop him that day but it was already too late.

The man and Xion continued repeating the same words "This is right" they both spoke with a sadness in their eyes.

"They're going to destroy you! uh!" Axel was suprised to see Xion had summoned her Kingdom Keyblade while Number Zero had left; she was in her stance ready to fight back if provoked, the scene had vanished from Castle Oblivion to The castle again in the Altar of Naught, The fallen figure that was number Zero was on the ground with a small hole in the centor of his chest, down on the ground with a strange fused Keyblade next to him while A Xemnas was Crouched down in pain; Axel remembered this all too well.

(Exterior- The convergence of the 2nd to 3rd day Roxas was in the organization Location: The altar of Naught, The other promise mixed in with the Organization Thirteen theme was playing in a fused formation)

Kingdom Hearts was collapsing on Itself, dissapearing from the Keyblades unlocking beam; panting, A young man was arching his back foward, blood, sweat and energy was starting to dissapate from him as the Keyblade that he held was falling from his hands, He was extremley exhausted; defeating each of the members of Organization Thirteen excluding the new member and Axel who was watching from a distance was a challenge that could take arguably a whole week or two for Sora let alone a night.

"Hah...Hah...it's finally done! I succeeded, now all that Sora has to do is- Uh?" What was lying next to him was supposed to be an unconscious Xemnas who had appeared to be defeated but instead was crouching and brought an etheral blade stabbing it into Number Zero who proceeded to fall down as other members of the organization who had got back up from each of their respective bouts with the nobody ,also exhausted and weak had watched as a tattered and physically exhausted Xemnas had stabbed the Traitor.

"You...You Traitor!" He yelled uncharecteristically yelled in a fit of rage before releasing the blade to shock the member again; the other members were taken aback by there leader's yell and had each backed away, Axel was shocked while Saix's and Xibar's eyes had widened to a degree as they heard the change of voice in Xemnas's anger; to Xibar it sounded so familliar that he weakly smirked in fear; while Saix was standing there frightened as to what Xemnas was going to do.

"No" Axel mouthed in silence as the others watched as Number 0 screamed in agony as the etheral sparks were shocking him to near death, Roxas blankly looked at the scene showing no emotion at all but still tried to move to stop his leader from harming the man any further until Demyx who was beside the younger, new nobody, grabbed his hand stopping him.

"No" he said to Roxas who must have understood as he continued to watch in agony

"This is barbaric." Zexion with a half torn cloak watched the pained zero scream more

"Indeed so" Vexen had said parts of his cloak were ripped as he watched beside Lexaus who merely grunted but deep inside wanted to help the fallen comrade, even if he was a traitor; this kind of pain was too much to be given to someone of his age.

"Serves that bastard right" Larxene said smugly as she cackled at from seeing the poor member in pain while Luxord eyes widened at the treatment his fellow gambler was taking; a certain risk he betted on and lost horribly, despite how close he was to succeeding

"This is enough Xemnas!" Luxord yelled to Xemnas, the first time in a while since he called the leader by his name,who in response didn't look at him but still spoke with the changed voice and continued mersicilly beating the poor member with more shocks and stabs of his blades as he tried to get up only to be kicked down againby Xemnas; it was a wonder how he didn't fade yet that had alluded Luxord who, his position, would have already dissapeared into nothing.

"Shut up Number Ten!" Xemnas spoke in a young man's voice that sounded all too familliar to Xigbar

Xadin and Marluxia wanted to protest the act that they were witnessing but decided not to, afraid that they recieve the same torture as zero when this was done.

Saix was actually afraid at this point, something that was clearly shown on his face as he looked up to see that the once glorious sight of Kingdom Hearts had vanished as well as the brutality he was viewing from Lord Xemnas

"Stop this!" Axel roared at Xemnas who ignored his pleas to stop while the others had looked at the flurry of flames in suprise at his sudden outburst, Xemnas at this point was beyond the point of no return as he saw that the hole that was in Zero was returning to normal meaning regeneration; only fueling his hatred even more; his plan was now in shambles and back to square one with the reality gates closing; A significantly rare event that had helped give Xemnas the majority of Hearts needed to create the Heart-shaped moon, he had summoned five interdiction etheral blades that were ready to utterly finish off the traitor when in an event that suprised everyone, Number Zero's voice was converging with a female voice at the same time while his hair had temporarley created Blue streaks across his semi- Long Brown Hair!

"Such.. a... a pow- powerful darkne-ness. Te-Terra plea- please stop this!" The two voices pleaded while tears were forming from Zero's eyes; the blades instantly stopped and dissapeared inches from stabbing him in the back

"Wh-What?" Xemnas's voice had switched back to normal before he clenched his head in pain and confusion as he got up and backed away from the traitor seeing a young woman in her early 20s in the same position as Zero was in.

The whole organization was suprised by Xemnas's action Saix went too him and spoke while the fused Keyblade of Oathkeeper and Oblivion had vanished; in the form they were in; the handles were joined together the blades were standing by eachother as a cracked sword-like blade was on top of them.

"Lord Xemnas. Are you alright?" Saix asked in concern towards his master while Xemnas looked blankly at the body who was half unconscious from the pain. Zero was starting to black out

"Keep... them ... safe Axel ugh!" He mouthed to Axel while grunting in pain who gasped at the words while Roxas looked at Axel in confusion. Zero looked over towards the spot where Kingdom Hearts once was, only showing the empty night sky. "Guess this is it eh?" Zero coughed in pain while laughing from said pain, that made everyone cringe; believing him to had fade or already pass out, truly Zero's endurance was something to be observed and studied by Vexen

"Woah" Demyx said in awe and suprise at the younger member's response

"I know right?" Xigbar smirked at the mysterious enigma's response to his own defeat

"But you know what?" Zero continued to smirk looking above towards Xemnas and Saix who were looking at him in utter confusion from the young man's response "It was worth..." He shook his head and coughed up blood, trying to keep his vision in focus. "It was worth it. Hey Axel" he looked over too the man who looked at him with sorrow and a little bit of rage and confusion. "Keep them safe." He weakly put his hand up to his face before leaving two fingers out and did a salute to him "Got it... Memorized? uh" That was the last thing he said to his friend before blacking out; the whole organization was silent except for the panting of some but in that instant Axel outbursted to his fallen friend

"You... You IDIOT!" Axel was on the verge of crying for the traitor who was now gone from hearing him; this turned everyone's attention towards Axel

'Lea' thought Saix as he watched him arched down with his fists clenched in anger, he had looked defeated even though he didn't fight; Larxene who was one too laugh at the pain of others had silenced herself, none of the members had seen this from the Flurry of Flames before, Demyx took Roxas away from Axel; with the intention for the key of destiny not to see him like this up close and personal. The others were each thinking of how it ended up like this.

"What's your problem?" Small sparks of flames were surrounding Axel appearing before he started to speak again "You said you were going to do what you thought was best; that you could do anything!" the sparks had become small flames, images of him and zero were on their own on the clocktower of Twilight Town watching the sunset to Seeing zero practicing sitar with demyx, reading books with zexion, meditating with lexeaus, gambling with luxord; shooting with Xigbar during target practice, discussing theories with vexen, cooking with xaldin, listening to larxene, watching the newly formed Kingdom Hearts with Saix; planting with marluxia and even being taught the theories of the heart with Xemnas and trying to teach Roxas how to speak on the first day. "Everything that you did; and you end up screwing up doing this as a final farewell? No!" The flames were rising around Axel while his outburst was shaking everyone. "No!.. gh No! ...No no no..." Axel was hesitating hoping for an answer, a sign that the nhilth member was still there.

There was no response, no witty saying that zero wold say ever again, the flames were starting to die down as a small watery substance fell from Axel's eyes into the ground which shocked Xemnas. Nobodies didn't have emotions meaning there was no real reason to cry in sorrow, only to fake it during an attempt to get away during a mission if the situation arised where they needed to abort; with something as lying, petty though it may be. But here it was staring everyone in the face, Axel was crying a real tear of sadness, it wasn't fake it was indeed real. "You weren't worthless" Axel said still hoping for a response that would never come, as the flashback of Zero leaving for his final fight was saying the same thing "I'm worthless now." ..."You weren't!" Axel yelled at the body "You weren't!... You weren't" Axel Looked up with a sorrowful face towards the body, nothing could be said now; it was over.

"Axel." Larxene for the first time had a worried expression on her face as she came over and put her hand on his shoulder. truly showing a true concern for the nineth member that was indeed a facade, but enough to prove that she did in fact feel bad for him; something that was next to impossible to be seen from her.  
>" Well fine then!" he yelled as he shrugged off larxene's arm and looked with a renewed anger "Then you got it memorized as well!" he pointed towards the fallen body of his friend as a small orb of fire was starting to appear fro mhis fingertips ready to be shot at the body.<p>

"Ax...Axel?" everyone turned around to see what they just heard, a new voice had joined the conversation, none that nobody had heard except Xemnas who was still panting from the fight; seeing that it indeed was Roxas who spoke his first word since he learned his own name from Xemnas himself.

"Woah he can talk!" spoke Demyx as he looked at the youngest member while the others had turned their gaze momentarily at the young keyblade weilder.

Axel had dispersed the fire as he too turned around to see the nobody look at him with a confused expression but with a small grin on his face while seeing a projected smile from Zero in his mind. "Keep them safe, she'll be complete in a couple of days, see ya around buddy! Got it memorized? Axel." sentences that he had heard Zero say to him through they're time together as friends were now being heard in his mind; with a brief smile he spoke. "Yeah i'll keep it then... Greixar."

(Exterior: Present, Twilight Town, Xion's theme playing)

It was only a couple of hours until Greixar or should we say number Zero was sent to the last portal of the reality gate by Saix and Xemnas to say that he would return to them was unknown but Axel always hoped that he would.  
>now the memory of Roxas saying in the same attitude towards Axel as he had only now this time Axel had broken the promise he kept to Greixar, Xion and Roxas were no longer safe and as he watched as the Keyblade was pointed towards him by Xion as she said with the mix of the same voice as Greixar<p>

"Please don't hold back Axel. Promise?"

Axel looked down with all the renewed anger surging through his mind then looked back towards Xion and seeing Greixar in the same position with a saddened look on his face. "Urgh! What's Your problem?" He yelled at Xion as she cringed at the volume of his voice. He arched down as he kept on seeing the fallen form of Greixar . "You both..." Or should we say three as he saw Xion, Greixar and Roxas each on the Clocktower with him; staring at the sunset "Think you can do whatever you want..." An image of Saix appeared in his head as he said it recalling the moment when he was given this assignment. He looked at her while staring into it's eyes, yes he finnaly given up on trying to protect Xion's identity as a nobody just like Saix had from the very beginning; what point was there? Roxas was gone, Xion had left both of them in the dust without so much as a goodbye and now willing to fight him to the death to escape and then there was Greixar, his old friend who just went up and betrayed him and the organization for a reason he wouldn't even tell his best friend, he was sick of it, never getting a word as to protest them from changing their mind or to tell them his oppinion on the subject at hand; well you can't control people he thought but now was his chance to vent it all out on a puppet that he once called friend. "Well I'm sick of it." Flames were forming around his gloves as his chakrams were summoned.  
>"Go on, you just keep running! but i'll always be there to bring you back!" he was now holding his chakrams in his battle stance while Xion shivered, nervous of having to battle her friend;but having no choice...<br>-All Hell Was About To Break Loose

(New scene but still at the same spot as a mix between the beginning of xion's battle theme and Axel's battle theme was heard as the camera turned towards them.)

Axel had thrown one of his chakrams at xion who blocked it with her keyblade when Axel had appeared behind her trying to slash her with the first chakram as the other appeared at the second hit; spinning in a 360 fashion as Xion desperatley tried to block the multiple attacks, taking some slight cuts to her coat from the chakram blades before jumping back and producing a giant shard of ice at the tip of her keyblade.

"Blizzaga!" she yelled as the ice shot foward towards Axel whose chakrams became surrounded by flames as he threw them at Xion, the two weapons collided with the ice shard as the ice melted taking out the first one while the second went past aiming for Xion who batted it away; sending it to the ground nearby the mansion's wall while Axel had dissapeared. Xion looked around trying to pinpoint Axel's location all the while as she kept hearing him chuckle at her fruitless attempt; Within a minute that passed, Axel had instantly appeared before she could even tell he was behind her 2 feet or so as he kicked her in the torso in a frontal style; crashing into the the tree nearby causing a small dent in Xion's image as she fell to the ground trying to get back up from the suprise attack.

"I won't hold back just like you said!" Axel yelled at Xion "Got it memorized?"

Xion got up and looked at him with one eye open, already she was being exhausted from blocking his attacks that seemed to be draining her of her stamina but that wouldn't stop her. Not yet, she brought up her keyblade that formed 3 orbs of air that gathered at each focal point as she opened her other eye and aimed at Axel. "Aeroga!" she yelled as the orbs of air grew huger as they shot in the air while two hit the ground aiming at Axel who summoned his Chakrams again.

"Xion please, dry air like that only fans the flames; Now burn Baby!" Azel grinned as his Chakrams returned on fire once more as he threw them towards her and just as Axel had explained, the fired Chakrams passed through each of the orbs of air triggering a small backdraft as each set off an explosion that clouded the entire field in smoke as the chakrems and Axel had vanished from Xion's sight.

'This could be good for both of us' she thought but was suprised to see a siler circular shaped blade pass her and graze past her head as a small strand of hair fell of the girl's or puppet's head as she gasped "uh!" she said as another past her going again and again repeatedly as Axel's laughter could be heard within the smoke.

"Haha this is too good! This is just too good" Axel laughed "Face it Xion you did this too yourself for using aeroaga on a assasin that can use fire! haha burn baby!" He yelled again as this time the chakrams had caught on fire going through the smoke causing more ash and smoke to form as Xion desperatley tried to dodge the chakrams; if she wanted to escape from this torturous task anytime soon than she needed a plan. she knew what to do but it could go either way, 'If Axel's chakrams hit this then i won't stand a chance' she tought about it more but she needed to get to Roxas fast to end this. a light shone on the keyblade as she yelled in determination, through the smoke, Axel wondered what she was planning so he fired the chakrams once more before jumping up through the smoke into the sky seeing the view from a nearby tree that was outside the blast zone when he saw something that he saw a kid that looked like Roxas a long time ago do 'what was his name again? Oh yeah Ventus huh? hmm...' the keyblade that Xion had shone with an exuberant light as it the air, attached to it was an aura similar to aeroga as the chakrams missed hitting the keyblade and came back to Axel as the keyblade arose from the smoke as it spun high in the air clearing the smoke from the area as the keyblade kept shining light so much that Axel had to cover his eyes from it. After it cleared, he was suprised to see xion in front of him as she kicked him down into the ground as she charged at him with the keyblade back in her hands as she tried to slash at Axel who used his chakrams as shields momentarily while spun around her and got her in a head lock as he struggled in the air to get out. true to his word, Axel was merciless in the fight and Xion was sort of regretting she made the choice of asking him not to hold back. She tried to think of a way to attack him but to no avail, it was like her first fight with Riku.

The keyblade shone once more as she thought of something Sora had done before but if she did it, she didn't know how much it would exhaust but the effect would be worth it; she needed time to distract Axel a little bit before doing it."Roxas? " She convincingly pulled the lie off as Axel looked over to the clearing where she pointed.

"Roxas!" Axel looked in confusion as he turned back to Xion to see she was above brick-wall of the mansion as she pointed the keyblade creating a purple, red, and yellow layered orb was near the tip, a purple aura appeared around Xion as she had a determined look on her face. "Ragnarok!" Xion yelled as the orb shot itself directly towards Axel, splitting off into thirty beams of energy that was in all directions coming to him.

"ugh!" Axel yelled as he tried to dodge each of the beams one by one while jumping but to no avail as they chased him around the clearing; hitting him the arm sending him smashing into the ground as five more proceeeded to hit as well; He got out of there at the last moment as two more were going to collide with him. "Damn it." as the others were about go right for him as Xion was still in her stance worried that he would find a weakspot to continue the spell 'but that would be impossible' she thought as Axel telekinetically rose his chakrams as they caught on fire as he was rising too, to which Xion was suprised. The chakrams spun around him as flames were appearing in rings around him before the chakrams shot left and right. "Incinerate!" he had yelled as the ragnarok bursts were inches from where he was floating before a giant pillar of fire encircled him evaporating the rest of the beams as it soared in the sky, Xion had no time to react as she was caught in Axel's most powerful attack.  
>Outside into the the city of Twilight Town the whole population wastched as the strange pillar of fire had risen to the sky; some had panicked, others were curious to know how it suddenly appeared; ia boxed like alley near the main district six people were staring at the pillar in awe."Woah what do you think it is?" a raven haired young man had said to the brunette standing next to him, she was wearing a orange white shirt with white tan shorts, "Idon't know pence, Hayner maybe we should-" before she could finish, the blonde haired individual in question was racing a taller individual with a black snow cap and a white overcoat with a blue bat. "Hayner!" Pence had called "seifer wait up bro!" a tall tan man with a orange t-shirt and blue jeans as he was following him along with a silver haired girl as pence and the girl named Olette had chased after Hayner and seifer in the direction where the pillar was already fading.<br>Back at the clearing, Axel was panting hard from the attack, it was supposed to be used as a last resort, he didn't want to use it on her of all times; his coat was burned away only leaving him with his pants and shoes; sweat was coming off of him because of the heat; Xion was near the mansion gate with her hood up, which gave Axel the idea that it was wrong but he couldn't be more wrong as he heard her groan trying to get up, using the keyblade as a crutch;which infuriated Axel that she was still standing but when she almost fell from the step she was suprised to see she had taken on a new appearance. "What the..." He looked at the spot where Xion was but instead of seeing a Raven haired girl, who he saw instead was a 15 year old boy with gravity defying Brown hair; holding the keyblade while his hand was hand was on his forehead while he grunted, but instead of a voice of the boy that Axel knew; was replaced with Xion's voice as she was suprised to see herself like this now. "Sora?" Axel said as Xion-Sora looked at him before putting her hood back up; just like Namine had warned, The process was already starting.  
>"Axel!" she yelled as she grabbed the keyblade in both hands as it transformed into oathkeeper as she charged at Axel, who summoned his Chakrams in defense as she striked. Axel was being forced back a feww inches with each strike, not only had Xion's form had changed, her own power had increased.<p>

"Why do you look like urgh Sora?" Axel grunted as he strained to stop Xion from pushing him back anymore.

"Forget it!" Xion spoke angrily as she backed up, thekeyblade glowed a neon-blue-white hue as her final limit had activated, the light formed a beam that increased the size of the keyblade as she stepped back did a frontal somersault towards Axel before striking him; which summoned 4 small white pillars of light that shot towards Axel who had dodged the first two by leaping out of the way trying to kick Xion with a reverse flying uppercut but failed as the other two pillars appeared before him in front of Sora-Xion as he hit the pillars head on; flying into the gates, nearly destroying them by the force of the impact. outside the forest heading towards the mansion; the six teenagers had each met up in the middle of the forest as an argument was already in motion between the ones that were named "Hayner" and "Seifer" ( Exterior: outside the town, forest clearing 15 minutes ago)

"Well i say we storm in and take care of the trash that almost caused a fire now!" yelled seifer as he was pointing his struggle bat towards the clearing that led to the abadoned mansion.

"Well i say we don't without a plan, we have no idea what's there and even if we did, who knows if we can fight it; we don't know what we're facing!" Hayner rebutted as the other four were watching the two argue as if they were the problem.

"Guys, can't we come to a descision soon, we're missing something incredible!" Pence had spoke up as Olette had looked over to the clearing hearing what she thought was blades clashing against eachother.

Both Seifer and Hayner said at the same time while still not looking at Pence. "Shut up Pence!" Pence jumped when he heard them yell as another shockwave from nearby sent a gust of wind that passed through the six as a small being who hid it's face with a hat and wore a mage outfit fell down on top of the silver haired girl named Rikku. The arguing stopped as Hayner and Seifer looked to see the being on top of Rikku a little shooken up by the gust of wind that made her fall.

"Vivi uh... get off me!" Rikku said as Vivi groaned from as she wobbled off of rikku and looked at the others in a drowsy expression on her expressionless face. "Oh..." yawned Vivi "Sorry um... what's going on? why is everybody here?" she asked while the others blinked at her in suprise as too the fact that she hadn't notice at all the power of the situation that was going on.  
>"Wait you haven't heard anything at all?" Pence had asked while Olette and Hayner were still suprised of what had just transpired.<br>"Um no not really" Vivi replied which made Olette giggle while going to her to explain what happened "Wow! You mean i slept through all of that, bummer" Vivi looked down before all seven had heard a girl's yell coming from the clearing as the seven took a minute to decide again what to do.

Back over to the mansion clearing, Axel and Sora-Xion's fight was starting to go to a standstill with Xion in the lead to have the edge. The final limit was still in set as she kept slashing her keyblade in the air as multiple pillars of light kept arising after Axel as he was quickly sidestepping past them; throwing his chakrams that were on fire, at high speeds that were brushing past the pillars and aiming for Xion; but she would just smack them out of the way with her keyblade. Axel charged in the direction of Xion after going past the last pillar; his coat was tatered and there was dirt and sweat on him since the explosion. Axel brought his fists together as he started swiftly punching Xion as she dodged only a few before taking two to the face and three more to the gut as she recoiled in pain; Axel continued the assault by jumping up and kicking her in the face as she was sent flying while he appeared behind her with amazing speed and repeated as last time for five time until uppercutting her in the air and shooting her down with a fireball as she used her final limit's true power as a pillar of light encircled her; stopping her from falling to the ground as she floated above the air, spinning her keyblade as more pillars shot out of everywhere

"haah!" she screamed as the pillars were getting closer to Axel ho only muttered shit before he was blastted twenty conscutive times by the pillars; when it was over Xion had looked back to normal as she normally was but was still too tired to try to attack, Axel was panting from the pillar's barrage, yes after all that effort she put into to stop her friend, Axel was still around. it was only seconds before she was being choked to passing out by the red-haired assasin who she could see in the end had a face that showed emotions of both Sorrow and Rage as he personally knocked her out cold...  
>(Exterior: same place but not for long Music: The Other Promise)<p>

Her body was limp on his shoulders, as he had picked up the raven haired girl's body and summoned a dark coridor nearby a tree where nobody would see. His fight with her lasted much longer than he had hoped "Maybe i'm not as good as a killer as i once was." (15 minutes ago) during Axel's fight; after Xion had activated her final limit, Axel was suprised that she was going this far to escape; He didn't know where this would end when he heard a voice that almost caused him to allow the next pillar of light to hit him head on. "Axel, it's okay" said the voice as Axel nearly fell out of the air as the pillar barely passed him. the voice was from number zero; whether or not it was an illusion, Axel still kept on the offensive delivering blast after blast of fire towards Xion who was quickly dodging the fire and shooting ice shards now with the pillars. "Axel, though i wouldn't want you to take down the creation that me and Vexen did, things have to give for your survival. Just be gentle with her, alright?" The voice had said to Axel who wanted to speak with the voice once more but knew that he couldn't, and so he began the fight once more, quickly sidestepping past the pillars again...

(Present)

"We're here!" Yelled Pence as he and the others got to the site to see it completly undamaged except for a few schorched trees while a man with Spiky Red hair was looking over at the body of a young girl before picking her up. "Who's that?" Olette said Pence continued to watch.  
>"I've seen him before" He said "He was with that other kid, you know the one with the spiky hair that beat Hayner in Struggle what was his name?... Oh Yeah Roxas."<br>"Wait a second you mean the one from a couple of weeks ago?" asked Hayner in annoyance as Pence nodded "Yeah" Pence said "This guy was with him in the sewers when i was there one day doing... uh Research" Pence didn't want to reveal his project that he wanted to do at the end of the summer with his friends. "Uh... He's Axel" Pence pointed towards the man who was now carrying the girl. He was shirtless and there was dirt all or what was left of his attire, his pants were in ripped, showing a few holes as he was looking up to the sky watching the sunset.  
>"But who is that then?" Olette asked to Pence as the brunette put her hand to her hip in confusion to Pence's sudden knowledge of new people.<br>"I don't know, never seen her before, looks like they had a fight, doesn't it?" Pence said and asked as Rikku, Olette, Hayner and Vivi agreed, Seifer was still silent while Rai was scratching his head in confusion to the scene. Seifer went foward with his bat and looked at Axel.  
>"Seifer! what are you doing Bro?" Rai had asked "I don't care who this guy is" Seifer responded coldy "He's not getting away until I know who he exactly is, Hey You!" Seifer spoke as Axel looked around to see the teenagers starig at him, he knew the name of the raven haired kid pence; and he had seen the other two with Roxas and him on the Clocktower.<br>"I said you!" Seifer said as he pointed his struggle bat at Axel who only smirked at the sight of the toy.  
>"You know.. you shouldn't be pointing toys at me kid" Axel said as he walked away.<p>

"Wait Axel!" Pence had called as the redhead turned towards the direction of Pence

"Oh it's you" Axel had responded cooly as Seifer watched in anger, the others were suprised that Pence's claims were proven true just now.

Axel looked at pence then continued to walk over to the forest as Seifer just charged at him with the struggle bat, before he could even land Axel, without dropping Xion, swiftly kicked Seifer in the legs as he fell to the ground as Axel ran in the dark corridor while the others ran to Seifer as Pence watched in awe at the portal as it closed.  
>(New scene- Exterior. The Castle that never was The Altar of Naught. Music Organization Thirteen with the Other Promise plays)

The light of Kingdom Hearts shone in the sky like it had always done in the castle; but to Axel, it was different; it was the first time in a while he had come here on purpose. He had broken his promise... his friendships with Roxas and... her? "Who was she?" Axel spoke with himself trying to remember who the girl he brought back to Xemnas was.

In reality the process had happened two hours ago. The Nilth member's final plan to screw with Xemnas, had the puppet be forcefully reprogrammed and forced to activate her directive, the puppet would erase the memories of all who knew it, to ensure that it's memories were never accsessed; unfortunatley, that meant that Axel would forget her too.

It became quiet,too quiet, usually in this silence you could hear the sound of Kingdom Hearts; radiating off it's aura to the worlds. But this was different, nothing could be heard, Axel thought what was wrong when he heard a strange pulsating sound in the distance as words formed in his head.

WHO ARE YOU?

Axel looked shocked when he thought the words, no sound or voice came from them as he turned around to find a transparent- appearing man walk over to the center of the Altar. He was about near Axel's height and wore the organization's coat; no sound came from him as he stared at Axel, blue light and gray thorn chains were surfacing around his hands. Axel could hear the threatening crackle from the energy as he spoke to the man

"Who... Are You?"

To be continued...

**I'm going to end it with a slight cliffhangar as the final part comes in an undisclosed amount of time, hoped you guys liked it and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

KH Fanfic- You two pt 2

(Exterior- The Altar of Naught Music-Organization Thirteen.)

WHO ARE YOU?

The words rang in Axel's head as the figure in the Organization's coat just stood there. Whoever IT was had a terrifying presence that surpassed even Xemnas's; not to mention that Axel could not get a clear perspective of the face it was making since it's face was covered by the coat's hood; but by judging it's build, Axel determined that the figure was a man. The blue-silver thorns that surfaced around the figure's hands as it pointed it's right hand at Axel; as it surged around the arm and in his hand was what looked like to be a blade in the shape of a broken key with a clock-like appearance.

"No way..." said Axel as he stared at the blade; the blade's appearance was that of The Nhilth member's

"Wait ...Greixar?!" Axel said as the figured looked at the blade which was crackling with energy as it instantaneously dispersed; the shock and residual energy from the vanishing Keyblade had shocked the figure as it held it's hand in pain, a low groan was heard from him as he looked at Axel again; exerting his presence, the air got heavier as Kingdom Heart's light shone on the figure while a sudden Darkness shrouded the castle.

GREI...XAR? The words had formed in Axel's mind as the presence that the figure was surging had seemed to lessen as the sparks in his hands had intensified. NO... HE IS... The man had rose his left hand in the air and slowly dropped it down; pointing at Axel as the Sparks and Thorns became ethereal blades on both hands as he got into a battle stance where both blades were strangely backwards from the opponent; one arm was risen in the air while the other was near his body as his fist was facing Axel.

(Dismiss plays)

Axel had summoned up his Chakrams just in time as the man dashed as a shadow right in front of Axel as he striked with one of his blades that sent Axel back by a couple of inches. "Damn... What strength!" Axel Thought as he focused on the man as he soon disappeared in the same dash as he did before; shifting in and out of Axel's Focus as one minute he was in front of him then he would be a few feet from him, then to his side; and if that weren't enough, he would just walk forward or to the side of Axel without his blades. Axel couldn't follow the man's movements and to his surprise; the man charged at him from behind as slashed with his blades. Axel was hit two or three time repeatedly before finally blocking with his Chakrams and jumped back as he threw both at the figure; the Chakrams caught on fire as they aimed for the figure. Axel smirked as they were about to hit the man, but to his surprise, the man disappeared in a shadow and Axel had the realization that the man was expecting him to throw his Chakrams, he was defenseless! "Damn it!" Axel exclaimed just as the figure reappeared right above him sending a kick flying down straight into axel as he fell to the floor. "Ugh" Axel groaned in pain as the figure began his shadow dashes around him; always getting close to Axel in a second but then appearing in another place a second later. 'He's clearly toying with me' thought Axel as the figure jumped in the air, the ethereal blades in his hands formed a rope -like lance as the blade roped itself around the nobody forcing him up in the air 'ah crap' Thought Axel, as he was the figure spun around and, like a whip, threw down the pyro into the ground more. Blood showing from the nobody as the upper half of his coat was torn, blood around his shoulder from hitting the hard floor of the altar. The figure dropped down as both blades had reappeared in his hands. Axel, in a heartbeat, re-summoned both his Chakrams; he jumped back up as his Chakrams spun at high speeds as large orbs of fire were being projected. "Firaga!" Axel yelled as the two orbs shot at the figure who, until now in the fight, was surprised by the two bursts of fire as they shot him in the chest and he went flying.

"Yes! Finally a hit!" Axel cheered but to his shock (and probably frustration) a clock appeared on the figures head as the clock hands spun backwards; at first the nobody thought that the figure was casting a stop spell, but then why would the hands be moving? Then Axel got his answer as the figure was frozen in midair and then going backwards as he got back in the position he was in before. The figure made a yawning gesture as it looked over to kingdom hearts and the stars that were planets far away. Axel couldn't believe what his eyes were processing to his mind as the figure looked out, clearly showing by the subtlety that the man was sort of showing had proven that he was bored with Axel's attempts to put up a fight. It had been a minute of silence as none spoke, then the figure looked down at the ground below the castle, onto the view of the dark city that the organization was located; the castle drew a large shadow on its structure, so it was always night. Axel swore he could hear a sigh of sadness come from the figure before it finally spoke. "I'm bored of this." The figure spoke now, the voice of it was no doubt male, Axel was taken to shock by this, and the man up until now didn't speak at all, why now? 'And that voice...' Axel thought there was no mistaking it now; it was the voice of his former friend, the nobody Greixar.

"What?" said Axel as he stood up, his energy recovering from the constant attacks " Greixar why are you here?!" he shouted at the person he once knew who only looked down below. "... Long time I guess? Or perhaps a short time probably... Heh" Greixar spoke as he uncloaked himself, Axel saw the face of a 19 year old young man, he had semi-long brown hair that turned to silver as the streaks went down; a tan tone to the pigmentation of his face with Azure-blue eyes with an amber circle outside them acting as the outer layer of the eye with a black pupil; his expression.. Was calm. Axel could not believe his eyes, " What are you doing here huh?!" Axel yelled at him. "Well?! After a year of being gone, you show up like this and expect me to just act as if it was just yesterday!" Axel looked at Greixar with utter rage and despair, after everything that has happened over the past year, His time at Castle Oblivion, the assassination of the traitors, him meeting Sora, becoming friends with Roxas; Sora's Nobody, and... Her. Her image was becoming such a blur to Axel, he knew he became friends with her but... who was she again? He had just brought her here to fight against Roxas but why couldn't he remember? And what was worse of all was that he broke his promise to the man right in front of him, to protect them; he couldn't keep it.

"I didn't expect you to be so emotional Axel, where's that coolheaded pyro that I became such good friends with? Maybe you are starting too... nah that couldn't be..." Greixar looked to Axel, who looked like he was in a state of shock and surprise. "But that didn't make sense did it?" Greixar chuckled then looked back down to the dark city.

"Where did you go?" Axel said he glared at Greixar who turned back to him with the same emotionless eyes as before.

"Huh?"

"I said." to Greixar surprise, the taller man had dashed in front of him, "Where did you go!?" Greixar just stood and smirked as his Keyblade disappeared; no soon later did he then punch Axel in the gut, he jumped off the building and plunged into the depths below them. "Oh hell NO!" Axel shouted as he dived off the building, plunging/ in pursuit of the Nhilth member.

The two warriors soon landed on their feet, nearly a few feet from each other before Axel re-summoned his Chakrams and started attacking 0, who only kept dodging the combos one after another with the same grin as before.

"What was that?" Greixar asked in a questioned tone "I didn't hear you." the smirk faded as he leapt backwards onto the center of what seemed like a gathering place for people in the dark city. Right behind the aforementioned nobody was a skyscraper that was the nearest to the castle, Memory Skyscraper.

"After all this time!" Axel said with rage in his tone "You show up here! How is it that you remember this place at all or even the organization! It doesn't make sense?!" Axel soon yelled. Greixar then lost his smug look as he grunted in an annoyed tone.

"I never did forget." Greixar said bluntly "The time I spent here, the people I met... the pain for the most part." Greixar held his hand to the spot where Xemnas had brutally stabbed him over and over again while the rest of the organization had watched. "Turns out, I did find my somebody, still alive" Axel gasped at this. "But I can't rejoin him yet... Hehe funny thing about my somebody, turns out he's some kind of... oh what's the word?" Greixar put his hand now on his chin as he pondered over the trivial information, but soon gave up. "So you want to know how I got back right?"

"...Yeah" Axel only said in silence as he observed the eternal shadow that always covered the city.

"Well how should i begin? Let's start off at the beginning like how every story starts right?" Greixar said

(A year ago- The raining city)

"Urgh..." Greixar groaned in pain, from where he was, Greixar assumed that Xemnas and Saix had dropped him off in a world that was way too far for Greixar to get back using the corridor in his condition. He looked over to the spot where the hole in his body was where the ethereal blades had stabbed him, his organization coat was gone only leaving him his black-torn t-shirt and the black pants and shoes he had; the hole was gone, it slowly healed over after the leader and his lapdog left him there.

"So I didn't die then huh? Greixar slowly got up but fell down again; the pain had immobilized him as he slipped on the concrete of the side walk where he was left, he appeared to be near the entrance of a building as above him was an arch covering most of the water that repeatedly hit him on the face as the glass covering was partially broken

"Damn, guess I'm stuck here until I heal, shouldn't take too long, where is this place anyway? I don't remember being sent here by the reality-gate missions." Greixar said as he looked over, the building had a curved driveway with two rows for parking spaces; in the middle of these rows were a line of trees, drenched by the continuous water that fell upon them. Greixar summoned his Keyblade, using it as a crutch to support his own weight as he slowly trudged away from the building, now feeling the full force of the storm at work. It didn't take long before he sneezed from the sheer cold that the weather had produced; each droplet felt like tiny shards of cold, broken glass hitting him in the back. "This pain is getting unbearable, hm?" standing just a few feet away from him on his left, a dark portal had risen from the ground, climbing out of the dark swirling abyss was a small shadow heartless; it's body was twitching as normal with its black outer shell; Greixar wondered what poor sap had become this. The shadow just stared at him with its yellow eyes, Greixar tried to ignore it and limp onward to the next street, hopefully he could get to a hospital or a hotel to rest, Maybe then he could get a reprieve from all of what had transpired. Except for one thing that disturbed him; the shadow was still following him. Annoyed by the small pest Greixar spoke "get out of my sight if you don't want me to end your pitiful existence, I've been through enough for one night okay?" The heartless continued to stare at the nobody then walked forward to him. "What so you think you can take me on, I may be injured but i can still fight!" as the shadow walked forward, Greixar kicked it, it flew a few feet from him into a nearby wall but to the former Organization member saw it get up and slowly come forward; moving it's claws, Greixar brought his Keyblade up for defense.

But the heartless didn't strike.

Confused about why the little creature didn't attack at a nobody who posed a threat to its very existence, Greixar soon saw the claw point back in the direction it had appeared, and then tugged on Greixar pants. Motioning him to follow. "Huh? What do you want-?"

"Ah!"

Greixar soon knew why as he heard the sound of a girl scream from the direction to the distance on his right. "What the?" Greixar spoke as he mustered up the energy to produce a cure spell on him before running in the direction of where the voice was coming from.

Panting, that's all he heard coming from a girl 1 year younger than him by the looks of it. She looked like she was running for a while; and she was justified for it because just about five feet behind her were neo shadow heartless, a more sleek, flexible and dangerous big brother to the small puny shadows; with neo shadows, they have longer ear/antennae, a more human appearance with the body structure of about the size of the average teenage adolescent; in fact the only thing that neo shadows and shadows had in common were their black body of darkness, the glowing yellow eyes and of course the desire to reclaim a heart by force. What was different this time was that the neo shadows, seven to be exact, were that each seemed to be collared and chain by a strange marionette type Heartless as their eyes were a shade of dark violet. The Marionette Heartless was wrapped in a red robe similar to that of a church minister, wearing a pastor hat and gigantic book with a black velvet ribbon bookmark held tightly to his left hand while the other was holding onto the chains that kept the Neo shadows in place like dogs as a emblem symbol was emblazoned on the face of the monstrosity.

The girl, as mentioned before was blonde with red highlights, wearing a wet blue t-shirt from the rain that was torn from almost being attacked by the Heartless; and black jeans, her eyes were a solid green as they look frightened.

"Stay…Stay back, I'm warning you!" The girl said as she picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at the Pastor-Marionette, dead center at the emblem, stunning it. It brought the book up to its head in pain as it unintentionally smacked itself on the head with said book, hurting it more. The girl couldn't help but slightly smirk at the misfortune of the heartless, which got back in position and noticed the girl's insulting gesture. Clearly annoyed now, the Heartless sent a dark fire through the chains as it hit the neo shadows. They each got into an attack position as the fifth neo shadow jumped up and charged at the girl

"This is it!" She screamed while closing her eyes as to her belief this would be her last breath, sound, glimpse…

Ka-chink!

"Huh?" the girl questioned as she heard a strange noise in front of her along with the sound of the neo shadow's cry going farther away. Dare she open her eyes? {Well to keep the story within a story going} she did.

"Leave the girl alone you poor excuse for a pastor wannabe!"

The girl looked in front of her to see a boy in front of her holding some gigantic key like a sword, and right next to him was a small black creature similar to the ones that were chained by the monster.

"Who are you?" The girl asked

The guy turned his head back to the girl, to her, he looked like he was already injured, and the giant key made her wonder what this guy was going to do. The neo shadow that was hit with the key had fallen back into the group.

"Damn, I'm still pretty weak if I couldn't destroy that one…" The boy said which seem to make the girl wonder if he was actually able to beat these creatures alone.

"Skip the formalities for now; get out of here before you get in real danger!" Greixar said to the girl who looked at him as if he was insane, and coming from a non-existent being to a somebody who had by the looks of it, no clue of the outside worlds; would probably believe.

"Are you nuts? I'm not going to let you take this thing down alone, what? You expect me, the Damsel in distress to just leave as her so called Knight in shining armor destroys the fire-breathing Dragon? You already look like you couldn't hold a fight against a mouse, how can you fight this?" The girl yelled while the Neo shadows attacked as Greixar fought back each one while listening to this.

"Oh great insulting and stubborn" Greixar groaned as he slashed back at two of the purebloods. Why weren't they disappearing? Usually by now these abominations would disappear back into the darkness from whence they came. All the while the Pastor-Marionette stood there, holding the leash that held the heartless in place. If you couldn't tell from its faceless form, you could have sworn it was smiling. This was beginning to exhaust Greixar, even with the cure spell, he was losing the energy to fight these things off, and he needed a potion or elixir bad. The fourth and sixth neo shadow jumped up and dived into dark portals in the ground as their chains extended as they moved.

"What! Not now!" Exclaimed Greixar as he slashed at the third one as it was causing a diversion as the two ground portals headed towards the girl at a quick pace. The small shadow, who at this point was Near the girl much too the girl's chagrin, noticed the portal and push the girl with it's claws as the portal zoomed in on the shadow. In an instant the neo shadows sprung up and clawed at the target with no mercy.

"No!" the girl said as the little shadow had cartoonishly fell in the direction towards her right onto her stomach, perfectly fine as it blinked it's yellow eyes twice blushing at the thought the little shadow position, she quickly pushed it to the side as the neo-shadows went directly after Greixar. Each one going into their portals as the dark energy from the Pastor-Marionette passed through both ends of the chains leading to the ground portals. The book it was holding glowed with a black-violet energy as it began floating behind him.

"Urgh, damn this is getting me nowhere" Greixar thought as the portals circled around him as multiple shockwaves shot up as the multiple heartless let out an onslaught of claws and punches to Greixar as the quickstepped behind them, they're purple eyes were beginning to become darker which made the little shadow jump away from the girl as went over to the injured Greixar, his bleeding had returned as he was kneeling, still holding onto the Keyblade as he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. It was getting hard to see from the mix of fatigue, blood and rain water but he noticed the little shadow.

"Yeah what do you want?" He asked as the little shadow pointed to his neck then to the collars around the neo shadows.

Immediately the girl knew what the little shadow was talking about. "The collars are controlling them, if you can destroy them, they'll go back to normal!"

"You're right" Greixar said as he got back up, the Keyblade began to glow a light pink color as the aura enveloped Greixar. "I've already pushed myself far enough, let's hope this works. Time for the Magic Hour!" In a second, multiple stopra spells had binded the Neo shadows and Pastor Marionette in place as Greixar teleported behind each Neo shadow; delivering quick strikes with the Keyblade as the Neo shadow's collars were destroyed one by one, their eyes returned to a full moon yellow. At the last chance, Greixar slashed at the Pastor Marionette as the spell ended and the Giant heartless fell behind on top of his book as his leashes faded into darkness. It appeared to be knocked out, for the moment. Greixar crouched down panting from the work just now; he was too tired to finish them off with another attack.

The little shadow seemed to beam as it ran over to the larger purebloods that were holding their heads as if they had a hangover. The girl walked over to Greixar as he was trying to wipe rain and sweat from his eyes.

"Arianna"

"Huh?" Greixar asked as he looked up to the girl as the rain was starting to let up.

"My name is Arianna, Mr. Knight" She grinned while saying the little surname she gave him earlier as an insult.

Greixar grunted in annoyance as he got up with his Keyblade again as support, looking closer, the girl was just a few inches shorter than him so he was looking down on her now.

"It's Greixar." He said as he dragged the Keyblade on the ground over to the Heartless. "Yeah like I could finish them, now…" Greixar collapsed on the ground.

Arianna first surprised that Greixar could even walk in his condition, she ran over to him as he collapsed on the ground.

"Hey are you all right?!" Arianna asked as she watched over him, the purebloods, who were celebrating their freedom from the giant heartless along with the little shadow, stopped what they were doing and looked at the Weak nobody.

{Present, world-The world that never was}

Greixar and Axel were now at an alleyway that was just a few blocks away from the entrance to the castle. Axel was just soaking in the story His old friend was telling, it was almost as if the Heartless could show up again at any moment. They had decided against fighting for now, because in the end, it would solve nothing at the moment, where Roxas was, that girl's objective or what the Organization was planning. Right now it was just the Flurry of flames and the Nhilth agenda just talking. But still something wasn't right about all this, like as if the worlds were spacing out now as something big was going down. And in truth he was right because today was.

DAY-357

**AN- Well yeah to those who read this thinking this was supposed to be the end, well ive got some good news, and some bad news so let's get some salt and rub this bloody wound eh!**

**THE BAD NEWS- The bad news is that this story may take more than just two chapters, as it turns out; I really got short sighted on this.**

**THE GOOD NEWS- is that they'll be more chapters! Plus some more stories from yours truly. Some for Digimon, a sister story focused on Greixar, also a Pokémon story wynaut!**

**So be on the lookout for the next Chapter which will be sometime in the next two to three months, I'm happy for reviews to this and any suggestions, I got to bring in my inventory for this site as my rent, if you think I'm high then think about this **

"**Hey Axel, have you've seen my sandwich?" Roxas asks**

**Axel replies by saying "I am your sandwich."**

**Goodnight everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3

{World- Halloween Town}

DAY 357

The darkness had engulfed Roxas again for a second, time, though this was much stronger than before. From the looks of it he was in a crater on a world that was nighttime, the ground was a strange shade of purple, the land was barren as the trees were dead black.

"I'm in… Halloween Town?" Roxas wondered as he noticed the inanimate person clenching their fist on the ground, the friend, his and Axel's friend; Xion. The Raven haired girl, who was the fourteenth member of the organization; from whom she and Roxas had left to find out why they truly existed, It was on top of the Clock tower in Twilight Town that he had a fateful reunion with the Raven haired Puppet as she revealed her true identity as an inanimate puppet used to house Sora's memories. She then told Roxas that he was her final objective, and that he was supposed to be absorbed so that she could be Sora's nobody. She had turned into this armored, Robotic form as her attack state; and drew Roxas into the darkness. When he came to, he was in wonderland and that was the start of their battle. Even though she had the upper hand with flight and swordsmanship, Roxas was able to stun her a second before she enveloped them again in the darkness; when he opened his eyes again he found himself on the purple ground of the town of monsters that was always covered in night.

"Wait, Xion! Where are you?!" Roxas said as he looked around the crater that was outside of town

"Over here!" came the voice of the female who he had known through his days with the Organization, standing a few feet from him, covered in the same white twisted armor as in wonderland. Stood Xion, Her face covered in the armor as a red cross was in front of it. Her Keyblade had transformed from a simple blade to a much darker form. The base of the blade was crooked and jagged while the hilt was cracked in a shade of decaying green, the head of the blade was similar to that of a crab claw except it was a mixed shade of violet and green; both parts of the claw were constrained as a cord was pulling them together; making a straining sound similar to that of creaking house only more metallic.

"You may have got me the first time, but you won't succeed now Roxas, you will become a part of me!"

Xion suddenly charged at Roxas at full speed, the dust from where she was, was racing with her as Roxas summoned his Keyblade in a defensive position just in time to block the approaching stab strike from her blade, the force of which blocked him back a few inches as he retaliated by striking at her, the blades clashing one after another after another.

"Xion, Urgh, you don't have to do this!" Roxas said as he was trying to dodge and deflecting slash after slash. Although she lost her aerial capabilities from the last bout, she still retained some of her power as she was gaining more strength.

"No way Roxas, before this day is through, you shall become a part of me and I will be the one to exist while you fade into non-existence where. You. Belong!" at that moment, Xion had back-flipped away from Roxas as he leapt in the air like a bat out of hell; she spun her blade before pointing it back at Roxas before a glowing red-orange beam the size of a beach ball appeared.

"And I'll prove it now!" an image of Riku flashed before the brainwashed Xion's eyes, he looked surprisingly younger as he was fighting Sora, the tip of his blade also had the red-orange orb of energy

"RAGNAROK!" Xion yelled as the orb burst into twenty beams of pure energy similar to the ones she used against number XIII. They circled around each other as they headed towards his direction at a fast pace.

"What the hell?!" Roxas cried in disbelief as he ran away from them, activating the glide ability he learned from Tinker Bell in Neverland, jumping at least five feet in the air before dashing forward four times before putting his hands and feet back like a bird or pane; curving from left to right as he dodged blast after blast from the mega spell. He landing on the ground as Xion landed too, before she could react, Roxas multi-fired fira and thundaga from his Keyblade as the lightning shocked Xion, stunning her, while she was shot in the chest and face by the fire, scuffling the helmet. She was thrown back on the ground as she landed on her back before standing up with her crooked truth (The blade as I like to call it) Key and balancing on top of it with only her hand on it like a circus performer; she shot towards like a rocket towards Roxas as the blade disappeared from below her as it reappeared in her hand.

"Urgh! What makes you think you can hit a girl like that huh!?" Xion yelled in a pissed off tone with subtle hints of embarrassment in it; starting to strike after Roxas again as they each backed away and charged at each other colliding again"

"Says the girl who wants to absorb her best friend just so she can become a guy! How fucked up is that?!" Roxas argued as they continued to clash.

"Roxas you jerk!" Xion yelled childishly as she landed a blow to the thirteenth member's stomach sending him flying into the nearby rock wall of the area, smoke from the debris filled the air as it piled up in the air.

A few miles ahead into the town a seven-foot tall skeleton was looking around his masterpiece for this year's Halloween with a doctor with stiches in his head and riding a wheel chair.

"This year's Halloween was fantastic Doctor I cannot thank you enough for preparing the decorations and traps around Halloween Town! "

"It is no problem Skellington, anything to help, hehe remember when Randy Werewolf hit the ice mine trap and froze like an icicle! Ha-ha! Such a success! ... Uh Jack?"

The doctor looked over to the skeleton as he was staring at something, zero, Jack's ghost-dog was cowering behind him whimpering slightly. It was then that the doctor looked over in the direction Jack was looking, miles ahead of their direction, a pillar of what appeared to be dust was towering before settling down.

"Hey isn't that the spot where that-"the doctor exclaimed before Jack interrupted

"Boogie!" Jack yelled "Hurry! We must get over there immediately; I have to confirm if he's back!"

Jack ran out of the town gates as zero came after him.

"But Jack, just wait a minute!" The doctor yelled as he lost sight of them.

"Urgh, stubborn fool" The doctor muttered before heading back to his lab.

{The Crater}

The dust had cleared as Xion looked over to the direction where she hit Roxas. She put her hand out in fear that he had been hurt, for some strange reason, she couldn't help but feel horrible about herself at this moment, like she wanted to actually cry like a person, she didn't know why though, her orders were to Absorb Roxas by Xemnas's orders, but she couldn't understand all these confusing emotions flooding her mind. She clenched her head in pain as she saw a memory of a girl who looked like her watching over a collapsed Sora as he was disappearing.

"Urhgh…Ow, Roxas!" Xion cried out as the dust cleared and right in the river/sewer water that surrounded the crater, the rock wall had a huge impact but no sight of Roxas anywhere.

"Roxas!" Xion yelled out as she looked around in every direction, her blade was still making a straining noise as it was held tight in her hand.

"Roxas, please, where are you?!" she yelled out again.

"I'm right here!" Roxas yelled as Xion looked up in surprise to see Roxas strike down directly where she was. With no time to react, Xion was slashed straight through the middle by Roxas's Keyblade as he lunged forward again with another strike, swinging the giant Key at her as she was flung backwards, landing on her feet again. Roxas pointed to Xion as if he was actually ticked.

"That's for flying me in to a freaking wall of solid rock Xion!"

Xion quickly again charged at Roxas again with crooked truth as a whirlwind surrounded her, Roxas was suddenly starting to move in her direction out of his own knowledge as he tried to back away. When the two finally got close to each other as Xion started swinging her blade wildly while Roxas tried to block each one while trying to get away.

"Urgh, how dare you make me worry like that you, you stupid. Stupid jerk!" Xion said in what appeared to be distress as she timed her strikes with the word "stupid" in near perfection. "What kind of arrogant, jerk treats a girl like that, I thought you were dead!" Xion practically screamed as Roxas, confused over the sudden mood shift from merciless killer to worried wife that came over his friend, took the opportunity and managed to back away.

"Cool down already Xion, Blizzaga!" Roxas said as he shot a large chunk of ice from his Keyblade tip over to the moody Xion, hitting her right in the face, Roxas swore he could see steam come out of her armor as the ice melted. For a few minutes it appeared that Xion was like a statue, she wasn't moving at all.

"X-Xion?" Roxas asked as the crooked truth suddenly flipped like Saix's Claymore, as she rose up in the air, her blade being held by both of her hands; pointing the blade at him.

"AAAAGGGHH! RAGNAROK!" Xion screeched

"Here we go again!" said Roxas. As he started to run from the multiple blasts, right about now he thought of something Xigbar had said to him on one of their missions.

{Day 96- Agrabah}

"The last thing you want for a girl is to make her worry about you, trust me kiddo" Xigbar had said.

"Wait what?" Roxas said as he killed another warrior heartless

{Present}

"Is it just me or have they doubled?" Roxas said as he dodged the eighteenth blast; he was right, Xion had doubled the blast from ten to twenty. One had caught Roxas in the leg as he groaned in pain. At this point there were multiple small craters from the spell Xion had fired; and once more, she had stood back down, appearing to recharge as she was lifting back into the air.

"Not gonna happen!" Roxas said as he threw his Keyblade at Xion, Smack! Right in the face, the attack stunned her in the air as it came back to him. Xion Dropped crooked truth and put her hands to her face to stop the pain.

"Time to end this,Tri-Zagga!" Roxas yelled as multiple Blizzaga formed a line to Xion, this technique was learned from Vexen before he left To Castle Oblivion. "Bind!" A yellow beam circled Xion as it wrapped around her, immobilizing her.

"Urg. Urgh let me go! Let me go let me go let me go Roxas" Xion roared as she was stuck in the same position, Roxas looked up, pointing the Keyblade in her direction before charging towards her direction, The Keyblade striking each of the still blizaggas as each dispersed into dust; ice formed around the blade as the key kept hitting the ice.

"This is it!" Roxas yelled as he hit the last one, his entire arm and blade was covered in the ice, He jumped above Xion as he dived straight down.

"Blizzard Blitz!" Roxas yelled as he slashed at Xion three, hard times, the strength of each hit cracked the ice, and part of Xion's armor, as crooked truth, which was stuck to the ground, disappeared; the last strike had broken the effect of bind and Xion was thrown back five feet away as she landed on her feet skidding even farther from the force as Roxas landed back down; preparing for another fight. Xion's face could be seen partially through the broken part of her armor as it was switching form with Sora's.

"AAAAGGH!" Xion yelled as she pounded her fist into the ground as another orb of darkness covered her and around Roxas as they both disappeared once more.

It was at that point that Jack Skellington and zero got to the crater where boogie's mansion once laid and site of the battle that just unfold.

"Guess I was wrong zero boy" Jack said as patted zero on his transparent head, zero barked happily as he spun around his master. "But if it wasn't boogie, then what was with the dust cloud then?" The two left out of the crater to the outskirts of town, Jack drooped his head as zero whined confusingly at his master.

"Oh it's nothing zero its just that…" Jack stopped to look at the decorations of this years, now being put down by the residents, including the mayor and sally; the doctor's daughter. Jack suddenly thrust his hands up in anger as he looked at zero in what seemed to be fury.

"Every year it's the same thing, Halloween this, Halloween that!" jack walked up to a nearby bench and punched the lamppost before drooping down on the bench his hands over his head as he was rubbing his skull. "I'm just… so bored with it all now, I can't think of anything for next year and I can't stand it over and over again .I need something new!" Jack looked up, noticing that zero had gone in the direction of the forest just outside of town, barking at his master to follow. "But I guess it isn't all that bad." Jack had said before he got back up and ran towards zero before slowing down and walking next to his dead companion; unaware that on the side of the wall near the bench was a stitched up girl with red hair who was watching him leave, she looked down sadly.

"Oh Jack" she said before she heard her father call her back to the lab.

Just outside of town in the forest, Jack was playing fetch with zero, the dog happily picking it up and bringing it back to his master joyfully. Jack was still depressed over his sudden outburst, but gladly threw it back as he collected it back from his dog. On the fifth time however, zero didn't come back, Jack began to worry so he ran to the direction where zero went, for a minute he thought he spotted those heartless creatures again but he ignored it as he entered a clearing; it was there he found zero in the middle; staring at the trees that circled it, each one having a strange symbol carved into it.

"Oh?"

{The world that never was}

Axel dismissed his thoughts as he looked back over to Greixar, the Nhilth member, number 0 and traitor to the Organization thought dead. Even, he still couldn't believe it, they left the alley to one of the nearby restaurants that was in the Dark city, avoiding the lesser Nobodies as they made their way in, and were escorted by one of the waitresses that worked to a booth in the back as they ordered their drinks and waited for their food to arrive. Before Greixar would continue with his story; he asked how Axel was doing, how was he on terms with friends and even how Saix and the remaining members were doing.

"Wow, so it's just you, Luxord, Demyx, Saix, Xigbar, Xaldin, Xemnas and those two eh?" Greixar asked.

"Yeah, I was ordered to eliminate the others at castle Oblivion a few months back, but they were defeated without me doing anything... because of Sora."

"Ah yeah, his case is special as there have been rare occurrences where the nobody and somebody are still able to exist…. Poor Larxene"

At this Axel nearly choked on his drink as he heard the young nobody say her name like that.

"What did you say her name for?!" Axel said in shock

Greixar blushed in embarrassment "well I did kind of like her."

"She was a manipulative bitch dude."

"Yeah it was almost like she had kept her heartless personality when she originally split but I knew she was good."

"How?"

"Well for starters she kept a little white teddy bear on top of the dresser in her room"

Again Axel spat in disbelief that Greixar knew of this

"Wait what?"

"Yeah she kept a teddy bear on top of her dresser; she would always cuddle it at night when she was asleep. I think she called it or something"

"And how do you know this?"

"Well you know I and she were on good terms when I was still with the Organization, we both had the same sense of merciless destruction and I was actually the first one who she told her life as a somebody too, even before rose boy. I don't remember much but I think the night I was in her room something happened… I don't know though, I woke up on the floor of her room at 5:00 am while she was sleeping peacefully asleep on her bed, I mean sure I was scared at first, what with her reputation but I quickly dismissed it and snuck out just before she woke up"

Axel again was going to question it before Greixar continued.

"But to tell you the truth, I kind of pitied her, I mean she just let the hate pour out in all directions, never letting anyone in, I bet her death was boring too hehe."

"Uh yeah, it was." Axel said as their food arrived and began to eat.

"Now uh…?" Axel questioned

" Oh right" Greixar finished his drink and began to continue

"So where were we?"

"You knocked out the Pastor-Marionette and were thanked by Arianna"

"Ah, so you recall her name, well then; the Pastor was a different kind of heartless; it was unheard of to see a heartless forcefully control the others like slaves. I actually thought we had defeated it but we were wrong"

{Year ago}

Greixar was lying on the cold, wet ground; it was just moments ago that he had freed the neo-shadows from the giant Heartless, meeting Arianna and feeling glad it was over; he asked if Arianna had anything.

"A potion, perhaps some ether?" Greixar asked as he groaned in pain, the Heartless were standing by them, like watch guards, prepared in case the monster came back up.

"Um… no I don't think I have one?" Arianna replied.

"Fine here, take this and find the nearest shop, hurry, by the way the shadows are surrounding that bastard, we won't have long, and I don't think I'll survive round 2" Greixar handed Arianna the leftover munny he still had left, surprised that "They " didn't take his money when they left him here to die.

"All right, then; I'll be back soon." Arianna said as she ran through the street making a sharp right as she disappeared from Greixar's sight, the little shadow that led him to all this walked over to him and sat down as well, to think that he and the neo-shadows still stayed. Why? There was no reason to; they were free from the Pastor Marionette's control, so why didn't they leave? Perhaps they feel obligated to stay until they knew for sure it was over; But what then? Would they go back to their normal nature and attack him and Arianna again? It was a confusing situation he got himself into. It was that point that he noticed something in the left pocket of his pants, even though they were torn, the fabric made for these clothes was always repairing and cleaning itself so there was no real purpose to change clothes when they would always be good as knew. Now Greixar was never the one to check through the left side of his pants for any reason really as he only used the right one for his cell phone and wallet; not that the phone was now needed since it was smashed to pieces; but now for the sheer curiosity, he checked his left pocket why not? He felt something… soft? Yes soft, it had a silky feel to it that also felt like cotton and there appeared to be a stitching on it. It felt like a piece of clothing.

"What is this?" Greixar exclaimed as the little shadow looked over to him as Greixar pulled a Lacy silk Pink and white striped panty (Frankly I don't know the right term for this so go along with the randomness!) with a White chibi-bear on the front with a heart in it's eyes while the other was winking. The little shadow looked at the undergarment in confusion while Greixar was red all over, he'd seen that little Bear before!

{The world that never was-present}

"No, You're kidding me" Axel said, they both had finished their foods, both the plates were taken away as they were now continuing to just drink.

"I shit you not, those were Larxene's panties, random situation for them being there eh?"

"Uh… yeah, so what happened next?" Axel asked, wondering just how oblivious this guy could be.

"Oh yeah, it was at that point that bastard woke up"

{A year ago}

As Greixar was figuring out when the undergarment had got into his possession, the other heartless also looking his direction, The Pastor-Marionette was glowing a dark aura as it got up; the first to notice this was the little shadow who was trying to get the others to look as the Giant heartless started to rise up in the air, but to no avail; the giant emblem heartless took out it's book as the dark aura around it grew larger. Again the little guy tried to get one of it's "brothers" to look, but they dismissed it immediately to look at the little lingerie (I remembered!) piece that the nobody was looking at, apparently trying to figure out who the little piece belonged to.

"Ah! I think I found something!" Greixar exclaimed as the Pastor was reading the book, a giant dark corridor opened up as the Pastor made gestures like it was chanting, the little shadow freaked out as it ran towards Greixar, trying to get his attention as the neo-shadows were listening to Greixar.

"Lets see here, there's a signature.. Larx-!"

The shadow forced the Nobody to look as the Pastor had succeeded just in time, summoning one of the largest Pure-blooded heartless of the shadow sub-type; The Nova-shadow, who only grew bigger as the overcast and sun made the shadow of Greixar's longer and darker; The massive pureblood was 15 feet tall, just a few feet taller than the Pastor itself. It now wore a collar similar to the one's that were on the neo-shadows, it began to swing it's giant arms at Greixar as it swept away at the smaller Purebloods.

"Ah Crap." Greixar said as the Nova-shadow's arm swung at him, throwing him into the wall of one of the nearby buildings; luckily abandoned years ago prior to this little engagement, and falling straight down head first.

"Agh, why didn't you tell me this sooner shadow!" Greixar said to the little shadow as it started jumping up and down angrily as Greixar got back up and re-summoned his Keyblade. The Pastor was using both it's hands this time to control the larger shadow, the collar began to grow darker as the Nova rampaged over to where the nobody was. The Neo-shadows attempted to shockwave the larger pureblood, but to no avail as the blasts did little effect over the gargantuan of a heartless.

"Firaga!" Greixar yelled as a small orb of fire had appeared over the Keyblade and shot towards the monster.

"Damn, I'm still not strong enough to cast that spell, woah!" Greixar said as he narrowly dodged another swing by the Nova, landing back on the ground before bringing the Keyblade up in defense as the nova brought down its arm like a hammer. Greixar strained as he was losing strength to block anymore, his wounds were beginning to open up again, if something didn't happen within the next few minutes, Greixar would be crushed by the Nova's arm, as it began to mutate do to its leashing by the Pastor-Marionette.

"Greixar!"

Greixar looked to his side to see Arianna running towards the street carrying an elixir in her hands.

"Arianna" Greixar tried to break free from the weight the Nova brought down on him, The mutation from the Pastor's magic and collar had defined the Nova's arms, making the arms more muscular and the claws more sharp; its size was also increasing as the huge feelers on its head were beginning to split and cover its face like hair; If the mutation continued as it stood now, Greixar feared that the nova would transform into A Darkside, then all hell would break loose.

"Damn it, I still cant break free." Greixar struggled, while Arianna got close to the neo-shadows.

"Isn't there anything you can do to get him out of that monster's grip?" Arianna asked the Heartless who looked at eachother then nodded in agreement as they all sunk into their own little COD [Corridor of Darkness]. The corridors began to move past the girl and onto what was left of the wall that had cornered Greixar had got himself into, while two others had placed themselves under the Pastor-Marionette who made gestures like it was cackling for the nobody's eventual fate. In an instant, the Neo-shadows leapt out of their portals, Hitting head first in to the Dark-nova and the Pastor as they collided and landed on top of eachother, freeing Greixar as Arianna ran over to him and handed him the elixir.

"Here, take this." Arianna said as she handed Greixar the bottle, Greixar drank the elixir, tasting the sweet yet bitter taste of it as he felt his strength return to ¾ of his full strength, it wasn't enough as he expected but it would half to do; his wounds had closed as there was barely any trace from his fight with the Organization and the neo-shadows.

"Thanks" Greixar said to Arianna before getting back up and dusting himself off.

"Just kick its ass before there's nothing left knight" Arianna said as Greixar smirked.

'With pleasure" The Pastor pushed the dark-nova off as a triple cast of Blizzaga, Firaga and Thundaga each hit the two in a successful assault. The collar on the Dark-nova broke as the strings from the Pastor were desperately trying to maintain the monster as the pastor took the spells head on. The Pastor levitated right into place as it forcefully moved the Dark-nova to charge at Greixar. Greixar picked up Arianna and jumped out of the way as he drop-kicked the heartless twice before landing on the ground just a few feet away near the little shadow; who jumped up and down cheering for the nobody as Greixar dropped off Arianna there before teleporting around the duo as he shot Fire and blizzard spells as each one collided with the other, bursting into multiple shards of the former spells as they shot down like rain at the Dark nova as it backed away from where he was right as it's strings were pulling the Pastor back along with it; before it could take back control of the fight, Greixar had teleported behind the heartless as he used Shadow-breaker (a command I love in DDD that I personally love) to spin strike the Heartless and it's slave in place as teleported around them; each time striking them with a Firaga burst or blitz.

"Wow" Arianna exclaimed as she witnessed the ability to which the young man possessed now, while the little shadow and its family were watching as well in awe.

At last, the strings on the Dark-nova vanished back into the Pastor as the mutant hybrid started to vanish, its small heart –shaped hole emitted a black-purple fire as the Pastor started to run away from the scene by opening a corridor, just as the Dark-nova had faded, Greixar saw the Pastor start to head in the direction of its escape.

"Not this time!" Greixar said coldly as he jumped up in the air, the twilight sun enshrouding him in its light as the Pastor was blinded. Quickly, Greixar the Keyblade at the heartless, impaling it in the head as the blade was stuck, The Pastor, now starting to fade, began to pull out the Blade from it's skull. Too late however as Greixar dove down and dive kicked the Keyblade into the Pastor; The blade drove out of the Heartless as it instantaneously evaporated, the Keyblade was soon grabbed by the Nobody as he stood there, slowly turning his head over to Arianna as he struck his thumbs, signaling that he won. Arianna gleemed in joy as she ran over to the nobody, hugging him in delight as the Neo-shadows seemingly waved at the Nobody before one after another disappeared into a corridor; all that was left was the small shadow, the one pureblood, that Greixar could call a friend here on this unknown world, far from the Organization. If it wasn't for it, Greixar would never have got there, to the scene where the Pastor was. If he hadn't have been there, The Pastor would have taken Arianna and possibly bring this whole world into the darkness.

"Um…" Greixar said as Arianna looked up at him and realized what he meant as she blushed and backed away.

"Uh, yeah great job there!" Arianna congratulated Greixar as the little shadow waved goodbye to them.

"See ya little guy, thanks for bringing me here."

The little shadow nodded before going into its own corridor of darkness.

"Yeah… thanks" Arianna said to Greixar as he looked at the girl.

"it was no problem, but now what do I do?"

"huh?"

"… Oh it's nothing, its just um, I got kicked out by my landlord this week and I need a place to crash; not to be much trouble but-"

"Save it, let me guess, you think just because you saved my life from that… thing, you expect me to let you stay with me?"

"Uh wait that's not what i-"

"Enough, you can come live with me and my dad before you find another place."

{Present}

"So it was just like that, she let you stay with them, what about her dad? Didn't she have a say in this?" Axel asked. They were both just sitting there talking, most of the customers already left, and it was almost closing time.

"Well I admit it was hard to convince her dad to let me stay at first, but ill tell you about it later, c'mon lets go." Greixar said, he shook his Brown-silver hair away as he and Axel got up and left the restaurant.

{Outside}

The two began walking up and down the street of the dark city, Axel was telling about the past year, while Greixar continued to stare up; looking up at the castle in the sky and the small Kingdom hearts looming over it; he was dreading about that, he nearly got himself killed the first time when he tried to stop Ansem's Kingdom hearts, would he have to repeat those events again to destroy this one?

"My, my, my, if it isn't the traitor of our fair organization"

"What?!" Greixar exclaimed in surprise as he And Axel both looked around to see a man who was in his late forties, Had long blonde hair and emerald green eyes; he smirked at the Pyro and Nhilth as Axel gawked at him.

"How is this possible, I killed you!"

"Vexen!"

**So yeah, this was finished the week before my birthday; so yes I still cant meet a deadline like I want. **

**Cliffhangers cliffhangers cliffhangers! I wanted to actually end this with lexaeus and Xigbar but that wouldn't make sense seeing as lexaeus is dead and Xigbar is… well Xigbar. And what about Roxas and Xion you might say? Well I think their Agrabah battle will be in the next one as well as this little confrontation so lets look forward to it, oh shit MINE TURTLE! *Random explosion***

**NOTICE- coming out soon is the Pokémon fanfic [How a Pidgey won the Pokémon league and perhaps the first chapter of my Digimon story where it all ends]**

**I want more reviews people, so send the word to your friends, your friend's family, best friend's dog etc. I want more critics. Definitely more, I can't make a better Story if I don't have more reviews, so please help out!. So good night… oh yeah ill also put up some glossary chapters on the heartless that were used in the making of this fic so… BYE! **

**PPS- I'm also in the works of doing a portal fic too and too briefly end this. Ill bring up a nice joke**

**Axel, Roxas and Xion were walking through the forest in beast's castle, hiking to find a place to picnic as a difference to their diabetic sea salt ice cream addiction to which Roxas lamented but never the less; "Axel, how far are we till we get to the spot you mentioned before?" Xion groaned as they hiked up the terrain of the land. **

"**its not that far guys it's just a few feet away until…" Axel stopped dead in his tracks as Roxas bumped into the pyro**

"**Hey Axel, why'd you stop?" Then he and Xion stopped as well because out in the clearing, just up ahead was the Beast with belle; The beast noticed the three and remembered that the guy with the long Jamaican hair wore those coats too. He growled viciously as he stood up and away from Belle.**

"**ORGANIZATION THIRTEEN!" He roared as he started to run down to them at breakneck speed! At that point Xion {Or whichever one you prefer, this joke works with all three} went down to her {or his} backpack and started rummaging through it like crazy, until she found her pair of running shoes and started putting them on frantically. Bewildered, Roxas and Axel looked at her then Axel exclaimed.**

"**Xion what are you doing, we can't outrun that monster?!"**

"**Yeah are you insane!?" Roxas added**

"**Nope, you see it doesn't matter if i cant outrun him, I just have to outrun you two!" she smiled as she started to run away as the Beast was now behind them.**

"**GET OVER HERE YOU FOOLS!" The beast roared as Roxas and Axel both looked at eachother then to the running Xion.**

"**WAIT UP XION!" The two yelled as she looked behind her to them as The beast was about to pounce on the two.**

"**Don't worry guys, ill save you guys some ice cream when your done playing with him!" she soon left into a dark corridor as The two fought off Beast, both yelling out in agony.**

"**XION!"**

**Now goodnight everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You two fic- Extra, The glossary Saga!**

**First **up let's go with the Pastor Marionette Heartless.

**The Pastor- Marionette**

Type- Emblem

Height- About eight feet tall, just 3 feet shorter from the average Darkside

Weight- Despite its size, the Pastor Marionette is astonishingly 142 pounds

Appearance- Well the Pastor was of course dressed like an average preacher in a catholic church, wearing a black robe over it's body, however it is unknown what he looks like underneath; a Purple scarf is hung around the robe while the Pastor has a necklace on its neck that has the sign that it is indeed a heartless and not your average Eight foot walking monster. On top of its head, the Pastor wears a purple and black hat that dates back to the renaissance. Like any Pastor would, the Heartless has a giant tome that looks similar to the Akashic record but with a more detailed look, gold trimmings to the side and the Image of Kingdom Hearts in the middle. Possibly some of its greatest features ar the skeletal hands it uses in battle and it's skin and face. For starters, the Hands are like sophisticated claws that any Heartless would own; its skin however shows a complete difference however as it is a Dark-Steel color. Lastly it's face is well… it has none, there I said it; say that it should have one but the sad truth is it doesn't, similar to the popular myth of Slenderman, The Pastor has no face, no eyes or mouth as it only just stares at you without you knowing what its looking at.

Skills- as shown in the past two chapters, The Pastor has the following skills in it's own way of capturing Hearts.

Heartless Manipulation- As shown in his fight with the Nobody Greixar, The Pastor has shown the odd ability to control and manipulate heartless. Achieving this by the strings inside of its hands. The strings come out and chase after their target, as soon as the target is entangled by the strings, a collar is magically put on the victim. With these collars, The Pastor has the nearly complete control of it's minions, supplying them with it's dark energy to fight, subsequently turning them into mindless puppets or even so far as transforming them into a completely different Heartless Altogether. It is currently unknown how the strings would affect a human or nobody, but the effect is clearly shown by the neo-shadow's imprisonment.

Magical Knowledge- as shown, the Pastor has a fair knowledge of the magical arts, however it is unknown how proficient it truly is, but to be able to summon a Nova shadow, it would mean that it is at least an expert on the subject.

However the data on its skills may lack at the moment it does have some weakness if you are in a fight against one.

Keyblade- Like all heartless, The Pastor is afraid of The giant Badass key that select individuals have, though it is hard to tell really since it has no face, at the least it is threatened by its properties.

Fire- Though not shown by the chapters before, the Pastor is afraid of fire the reason for this is unknown but other Heartless that seem to be intelligent suspect that it is because of how it died when it was a somebody.

Tactics- Since it is mainly supportive, the Pastor fights by gathering minions to fight for it and by minions I mean forcing helpless abominations into becoming their slaves, as any heartless, it shows no remorse for its victims and minions.

Somebody- He was originally a friar in Notre Dame, showing a huge disdain for the Gypsies as he saw them as the devil's children; however his hatred for them corrupted his heart and one night he personally killed a gypsy woman in the streets near the church. However, the woman had a child with her and instead of killing the poor deformed child, the friar kept locked up in the church and treated him like a son/slave, years past and the friar became a count, and after stopping a gypsy festival, he soon found himself in love with one of the woman there who was with the deformed servant he raised. His corrupted ego got the better of him as he planned to exterminate every last one of the people while trying to overcome his lust over the girl. This would lead to his downfall as the Deformed child he raised rebelled against him to protect the girl who became his first real friend; As the count tried to kill him and the girl while the cathedral of Notre dame was burning, in his final moments The count slipped over the edge trying to reach the boy and the girl, before falling to his death over the lava filled ground, The spirits of the cathedral scared him off the edge as he fell to his death. It was then that his heart released itself over the corpse and the darkness of the heartless took over and gave the Heart a corporeal form before it was sent off to Kingdom Hearts. His name, was Count Frollo.

Idea- The Pastor was originally an idea I came up over thinking over an idea of a game I wanted to make when I became a game designer. All I needed to do was come up with a backstory, powers and such and There you have it, The Pastor Marionette in all its true glory, How I mixed it with Frollo from Notre dame was from his performance in both the movie and KH 3D which I thought would be perfect considering the Time frame from Greixar's flashback which is set in KH1.

**And there you have it, My first glossary of the Heartless found in this script, when Im not done with the actual chapter, ill upload these as sort of extras. To those that reviewed and read my latest chapters, thanks; This has been pretty stressful as im trying to fix my actual laptop, so I have to put my chapters on a flash drive and then upload them on a different computer which sucks but what can you do? Anyway, Pokemon is almost finished and I have to fix my computer so, you probably wont see a chapter for a hile, but I will continue with the extra chapters so review, read enjoy!**


	5. extra

**You two- Good news!**

**Uneashed- I'm back!**

**Me- (real me) yeah we finally fixed this computer and are now going to continue with our stories, but here is the thing Production for the reboot to continue on finally will not happen until next year.**

**Uneashed- it's not that we're lazy…. Well actually yes we are but fixing this computer took time and as such we need to start all over again with the original document that housed the latest chapter but for those that are hoping for a long ass recap, forget- *I smack Uneashed***

**Me- Im going to sum up the series latest events **

**. The Battle between Xion and Roxas had ended in Halloween town and they were transported off**

**. In the flashback, Greixar had killed the Pastor Marionette and is or has decided to live with Arianna for the time being**

**.Axel and Greixar left the restaurant in The Dark city when they Meet-**

**Uneashed- dun dun dun!**

**Me-…. Vexen, personally this new replacement needs a new opening and frankly I cant think of one.**

**Uneashed- Maybe that's because you become a freakin Bro-**

**Me- Quiet! That story will be for another time… anyway if you have suggestions feel free to review about this and that the next extra chapter will come tomorrow or so.**

**Uneashed- Good night everybody! **


End file.
